La primera misión de Itachi
by Ludna
Summary: La primera palabra que dice un bebé es un acontecimiento importante. Itachi no fallará ante su misión de conseguir que su pequeño hermano diga su nombre antes que cualquier otra palabra ¿Lo logrará? Regalo para Uchiha Kushina 96.
**Bueno, este fic es muy especial para mi, porque es el regalo de mi Imoto-chan, Uchiha Kushina 96. ¡Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz, te desea tu Onee-san, cumpleaños feliz! Hoy es tu cumple, ya te me haces mayor, pero aun así seguirás siendo la pequeñaja para mi. Se que no es una gran cosa este fic, pero lo he escrito con mucho amor, y espero que te guste y los disfrutes.**

 **Solo espero que tengas un día muy muy especial, que te lo mereces, y que te mando millones de besitos desde España.**

 **¡Disfruta de tu regalo!**

 **Naruto no me pertenece, sino que es propiedad del gran Kishimoto-Sama.**

* * *

 **La primera misión de Itachi**

 **Ludna**

Hacía poco que Itachi había vuelto de la academia Ninja a casa. Como cada tarde, y justo antes de ir a entrenar con su padre, cuidaba un rato de su hermano pequeño. Amaba a su hermano, lo amaba muchísimo. Y por ese mismo motivo, se había propuesto que la primera palabra de Sasuke fuera su nombre.

Se sentaba enfrente de él, y repetía su nombre con una tenacidad propia de un shinobi. Tarde tras tarde esa era la dinámica.

—Mama, ¿Sasuke es mudo? —preguntó, de forma analítica, el pequeño a su madre. Esta no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario de su hijo. Había visto el gran esfuerzo que estaba poniendo en que aprendiera su nombre. Itachi la miró con desconcierto.

—Cariño, los niños comienzan a hablar en torno al año. Y Sasuke solo tiene diez meses. —le respondió, acariciándole el pelo. El niño frunció el ceño.

—¿Y cuando hable yo? ¿Qué palabra dije? —Cuestionó con curiosidad. Mikoto abrazó a su hijo con una tierna sonrisa en los labios.

—Tú tenías trece meses cuando dijiste ninja por primera vez. Claro que teniendo en cuenta, que tu padre solo repetía esa palabra… —respondió con un poco de añoranza y cariño. Itachi asintió pensativo de nuevo.

—Sasuke me superara. Yo conseguiré que hable antes. Esta será mi primera misión como Shinobi que seré —Tenía el puño apretado y en alto, estaba decidido a conseguirlo. Su madre volvió a reír, y le dio ánimos en su tarea.

A cada rato libre que tenía, el joven volvía con su tarea, repetía una y otra vez su nombre, pero no veía progresos en su tarea. Sin embargo, su hermano le prestaba mucha atención, no le quitaba la vista de encima, para él era divertido.

«Y si falló en mi misión…» Pensaba cada día que pasaba sin conseguir resultados. Pero no abandonaba, él lograría que Sasuke fuera el mejor. Porque era su hermano, y tenía que superarlo.

Habían transcurrido ya dos meses, y el cumpleaños del pequeño se acercaba. Al mismo tiempo la frustración de Itachi crecía, si no conseguía que hablara, habría fallado a su hermano, a su familia y a su clan… no sería nunca un gran ninja.

Mikoto, empezó a notar la desilusión en la actitud de su hijo mayor, e intentó dialogar con él y convencerlo de que no se puede luchar contra la naturaleza y los tiempos de maduración. Sin embargo, el pequeño no parecía comprender estos términos, y seguía con su misión autoimpuesta.

La mujer, preocupada, le comentó la situación a su marido, quien le afirmó que itachi lo conseguiría porque estaba destinado a hacer grande cosas. Mikoto solo suspiró ante la cabezonería de su hijo y su marido.

* * *

Ese día era el cumpleaños del pequeño Sasuke, y aunque Itachi estaba ilusionado por esto; en el fondo de su corazón sentía la angustia de no haber conseguido su propósito. Estaba preparándose para ir a la academia, cuando se dio cuenta que su hermano había gateado hasta su lado, y le pedía que lo cogiera con los brazos. Itachi le sonrió con ternura.

—Ahora no puedo jugar. Tengo que ir a estudiar —le respondió, dándole un toquecito en la frente. Sasuke empezó a hacer pucheros.

—I-sa, I-sa —balbuceó. Al mayor se le abrieron los ojos como platos. ¿Le estaba llamando?— I-sa, I-sa —Volvió a balbucir con pena. Itachi cogió a su hermano en brazos, y lo alzó por los aires riendo a la vez. Lo había conseguido.

Fue corriendo a buscar a sus padres.

—¡Sasuke habla! ¡Habla! —decía eufórico por toda la casa. Su madre le miraba sorprendida, mientras que Fugaku solo levantó la vista del periódico para observarlo brevemente. —No dice mi nombre, pero dice Ni-san. Mirad. —Dejó a su hermanito en el suelo y se separó de él. Esta volvió a hacer pucheros, repitiendo el balbuceo anterior.

—¡Qué bien Itachi!, serás un gran sensei.

—No esperaba menos de ti —aseguró Fugaku volviendo su vista al periódico.

El hermano mayor no dejaba de sonreír y abrazar a su hermano. Estaba tan orgulloso de él. «Sasuke, serás el más fuerte de todos los ninjas» pensaba con felicidad.

Itachi se fue para la academia, corriendo porque llegaba tarde. Y en ese momento, Mikoto empezó a darle el biberón a Sasuke, y miraba a su marido con amor. Esa misma noche lo había pillado levantado e intentado enseñarle al pequeño la palabra Ni-san. Todo eso para que Itachi no se sintiera decepcionado.

—Eres un gran padre —alargó la mujer sonriendo. El hombre solo la miró de reojo, sonriendo levemente.

Fin

* * *

 **Pues lo dicho, espero que os haya gustado, sobre todo a ti Imoto. Y vuelvo a repetir que disfrutes muchísimo de tu día. Ai shiteru pequeñaja.**

 **Besos a todas y todos lo que me leyeron, y nos volvemos a ver.**

 **Ludna.**


End file.
